Of Mice and Men
by Aravis Six
Summary: When Loki is finally punished for his crimes, will he find a love he never thought possible? This is my first story ever, so be gentle. Eventual Thorki yaoi, don't like don't read. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

As he thundered through the corridors of the castle, wearing the same cold mask that was familiar to all who knew him, chaos and fear coursed through his veins like that of his own blood. I need to get away from here was all he thought. Need to get away. Get away. The thought played back and fourth through his mind as he made his way to the great hall. The logic was simple. Listen to what the All Father had to say, nod understandingly, tell the court of his woes and apologies, and then swiftly get away. Simple enough. He thought, but will I be able to do so without him following me? Him. That was all he could manage to describe his once brother. Him, as in the man that had gave him all his pain. He was the one who should be punished. In fact, all of the wrong that Loki had committed backfired and took the negative attention away from Thors' mistakes and put the blinding spotlight on him. But I should have guessed, he frowned, that the thousand wrongs on Thors' back, can only equal one misdoings of mine in the All Fathers' mind. As the towering golden doors leading to the great hall drew nearer, he quickly decided for himself that it was best not to say anything of Thor or of anyone else, and to play the role of a sorrowfull man. He pushed the doors open and walked to his place in front of the throne bowing to the All Father first, then nodding curtly to his adoptive mother, Frigga. He knew not what would come next, but whatever it was, he was sure he could face it.

"Loki son of Laugeyson," the All father bellowed,

"You are brought before the court today to discuse and decide your punishment for the crimes against Midgard and Asgard. Before we get started, I want you to have the knowledge that for as long as your punishment will last, you will not leave the castle grounds. If you dicide to return to Midgard, you will only reside at the house of the Man of Iron. Do you understand this condition givin to you?" Loki nodded and kept his eyes to the floor.

"Now as we have always done, I will let the court give their opinions on the matter." As soon as Odin was finished, the court room exploded with the sounds of anger and rage.

"Kill him!"

"Burn him to a crisp!"

All sorts of punishment rang like an alarm through the castle, but one voice stood away from the rest.

"Have his lips sewn shut." The room fell silent. Loki looked around only to find the one person he never expected to have said this last punishment.

"Thor. Is this a suitable punishment for this silver tounged man?" The All Father asked, looking at Thor as if we were a new born babe.

"Yes. Without the use of his tounge, he can no longer spread his lies or use his magic. I believe this is the best punishment for him." Thor looked at Loki and smiled.

"He will also need someone to watch him at all times, and to never leave his side. I volunteer myself as the perfect canidate." Loki stared at Thor dumbstruck. No! He screamed inwardly, No he cannot be with me at all times the fool! Why would he even want to? What have I done to deserve this?! But regardless of his thoughts, he realized that this was the least painful of all the punishments he could have been given. Why does he care what happens to me? I have only caused him pain and misery.

"Loki?" He quickly shook out of his own mind, and raised his head to face the All Father. Odin took a deep breath.

"This punishment sounds reasonable to me. Thor. Are you prepared to do this?"

"Yes father."

"Then you shall also sew his lips shut."

"But father! I-"

"You shall do as I have asked without argument. Unless you would prefer we sentence him to death..." Thor shook his head profusely.

"I will do it."

Loki was greatful yet a little bit confused. Why does he want to help me?

"Bring fourth the needle and thread."

Shortly after, Loki ran his tounge across the thread restricting his lips from moving. This is more painfull than I thought. But why was Thor so nice about it? Earlier that day, as Thor leaned over to sew the first stitch, he had whispered in his ear.

"I'm so sorry brother, but it is for your own good. It will be over swiftly."

Lokis' eyes had gone wide then, either out of fear or confusion, he could not say. But as Thor had promised it was soon over. Loki had barley bled at all and he was thankful. But the pain was almost unbearable. After Thor had finished, they had left the court room and walked to his room. Halfway to, Thor handed him a notebook and a quill.

"Since you cannot speak, I thought you could find some use of these."

Loki, not in the present of the court and his "parents" found no need in acting kind anymore. Thor seemingly did not notice and continued talking.

"I will not need to be by your side when you bathe or dress. But any other time I will have to be."

Loki nodded quickly, paying no attention to his "brother" as the doors to his room was in front of them.

"Let us go in brother." Loki glared at Thor, sending the message of I am not your brother. Thor ignored him, as he pushed the doors open. This is going to be a long night. Loki thought. I wonder what he'll think of my lifestyle. I guess we will see.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was dark, and cold. Seems to fit my personality, he thought. Loki glanced at Thor, raising an eyebrow at the look on his face.

"Sorry brother," he mused

"But it has been years since I have been to your chambers." Loki smirked at this. Maybe you should have guessed I was plotting something in all those years. He suddenly realized that making any gesture with his mouth hurt as though Thor himself was hitting him in the face with Mjölnir. Loki winced as he fell to his knees, cradling his face in his hands.

"Brother!" Thor barked, quickly swooping down to aid him,

"Are you hurt. Do you need assistance?" Loki glared at him momentarily, only to feel tears rise to his eyes. He suddenly had the urge to hug Thor as tightly and to never let him go.

"Brother.." Thor whispered as he put his large arms around Loki.

"I think it's time for you to rest. It has been a tiring day." Loki slowly put his thin arms around Thor, but quickly let go. Nodding, he stood up, and went to his closet. He turned then, motioning for Thor to turn around.

"Oh! Yes, sorry brother." Thor exclaimed as he turned away. Loki grunted, taking off his gauntlets first, and then peeling away layer after layer of thick cloth and leather. He realized it felt good to be unclothed and wished he could sleep that way, but under the circumstances he would need sleep wear. Loki picked a linen blouse and loose fitting leggings, and grunted again to tell Thor he was done. Thor turned back to him, and suddenly blushed like a school boy.

"I'm sorry brother, it's just that I have now realized that we have not slept in the same room since we were children." He scratched his head.

"But do you have an extra bed? I will need to be with you at ALL times, and sleep is no exception."

Loki huffed, and conjured a bed identical to Thors'.

"Loki! I thought you could not use magic without your tongue!" Loki shrugged. You learn things I guess. He thought.

"Thank you brother, but I cannot permit you to use your magic any more." Loki scowled and again conjured up Thors' night wear. Thor stared in awe at this.

"Thank you." He muttered, telling Loki to turn away. Loki did this, but he had a few tricks up his sleeve. He looked in his mirror to find his once brother removing his cape, and then slowly lifting up his shirt. Thors' back was muscular as were his arms. Loki felt a serge of delight go through his body, only to quickly extinguish the pleaser. No, he thought, I should not be looking at him in this way. But he did not stop gazing in the mirror, thoughts that should not have been there rose to the front of his mind. Suddenly, Thor turned, and Loki quickly removed his gaze from the mirror. Looking up at Thor he pointed to himself and then to his bed.

"I should sleep too brother, we have a long day ahead of us." Loki nodded and crawled into his own bed and watched as Thor did the same.

"Goodnight brother." Thor mumbled. Loki grunted in return. Goodnight to you Thor, he thought, as he steadily drifted off to sleep. Sweet dreams.


End file.
